I've been in love with since I was 12 years
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: Whats happens after 10 years of being apart they are finally reunited again
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

_10 years ago at the winter dance aka the last time I saw Sean Cameron._

_Yeah I got my period, is what I scream from the bathroom, back then I really thought it was. My mom told me that could happen during first pregnancy get spotting for the first couple months of being pregnant. So I went to the dance to go see Sean, I wanted to tell I wasn't pregnant so that's what I told him. We had one last dance that night before he was shipped off to god knows where. I told him I'd wait for him because I knew we had a bundle of joy on the way but I didn't want to tell him that. He told me that he could have taken time off and started later, but I told him that I wasn't pregnant and to go and I would be here waiting for him when he got home._

_A few months later:_

_The mail came today and I was about 5 or 6 months pregnant at the time. There was a letter on the top addressed to me for the Navy, I begged that it was just Sean writing me and not the letter I dread getting that he's not coming home alive, that was one of my concerns when he joined the Navy. But I opened and it was just a letter for him. _

_**Dear Emma, **_

_**I am writing this letter to inform you that I will not be writing anymore. I have found a new women and I'm in love with her. I know we said we'd wait for each other but I found this unfair you and me both. Now you don't have to worry about me finding out that you have a boyfriend or a husband when I come back because now we both will be happy. **_

_**You will always be my first love, remember that!**_

_**Sean 3**_

_I let tears drop on the paper he was dumping me for so Navy slut, what the hell! How was I suppose to raise this baby by myself I'm 19. Its to late to do anything but have this baby and do whatever I can to give this baby the life it deserves. I had to write back I had to tell him that it was fine and that he was right, even though it hurt inside knowing he was going to be with me._

_**Dear Sean,**_

_**This will be my last letter to you Sean. I want you to know that I love you and always will. You are right this long distance relationship was bad for anyone not just us. I was silly thinking this could work now like you said we both can be happy with what our lives bring us. I hope I run into you and your new girlfriend I would really love to meet her and make sure your treating her right like you did with me. And I know we will always have a love for each other because we were together for a long time. You'll always have a place in my heart, and I hope I have one in yours. I will always treasure what we had. I love you Sean!**_

_**Your in my heart always!**_

_**Emma 3**_

_I was crying like I was crying because someone died. Well part of me did die when I wrote that letter. I loved him so much and I was losing him forever. _

_But that was 10 years ago now I have a daughter and a great job everything I always wanted, almost everything. I don't have the love of my life Sean._


	2. Chapter 2

Today:

I was laying awake in my bed thinking about that letter, I usually think about around this time of the year because it was the day I got the letter that ripped my heart out. My alarm went off and I got up for work, I work as a vet. I went to my sweethearts room to walk her up.

"Sweetheart get up its time for school." I whispered in her ear.

"But mom I don't want to…." Amber muttered.

"Don't make me go get the bucket."

"Okay, I'm up." Amber shot up.

"Be ready when I get out of the shower so I can drive you to school." I told her as I walked out of the room.

10 minutes later

"Mom I'm ready." Amber shouted from downstairs

"Okay, be right down" I said looking at the picture next to my nightstand

I whisper to myself, "Sean I miss you so much, I wish you were here to see our daughter grow up in a person that would make you happy. I wish you were next to me every night I wish I could wake up in your arms every morning and feel your sweet kisses you used to give me. Sean I love you so much and I miss you more than anything. I hope one day you will realize that I will never be able to just let you go."

I got up and went down stairs to drive Amber to school, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Amber can you get that for me" I shouted as I walked down the stairs

"Sure mom," she said running to the door

She opened the door

"Hello" she said hesitantly

"Hello" I heard a deep voice

So I hurry up down the stairs to get the door, but when I step off the last step I'm staring at the face I haven't seen in 10 years.

"Sean Cameron…" I say with my mouth opened

"Emma Nelson" He said

"Okay who the heck is this guy and how to do you know him mom." Amber asked

"Oh, wait mom don't you have a picture of him next to your bed?" Amber asked

"Ummm… no what are you talking about." I say really quick he can't know that I still have a picture of him.

"Sure, mom well I'm going to finish my breakfast and get ready for school." Amber says walking away "Adults" she whispers

"Hey Sean" I say

"Emma, wow you've really grown up and you have a kid." He says

"Yea I do." _And she's yours that I ever told you about before you left for basic training. _I thought to myself

"So you have a boyfriend right that's her father." He asked

"No, I haven't had one since Amber was five." I say _hoping he won't figure out that the last boyfriend I had was him which makes him his daughter _

"Oh, well I just came by to tell you that I was done basic training and I'm moving in down the street." he said

"Alone?" I asked

"Nope, with my fiancé Ellie" he said

"She's the girl I wrote to you about." he said again

"Oh, well that's wonderful, I hope your very happy together." I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Well I have to drive her to school it was really nice seeing you again Sean." I say giving him a hug

"Honey and Vanilla" he said

"Oh, yeah I use all the time I forgot how much you liked it." I say blushing

"Bye Sean."

"Bye Emma."

I walk back into the kitchen, almost crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Amber asks getting up from the chair to hug Emma

"That man, broke my heart in a letter while I was pregnant with his daughter." I say letting all the tears fall

"You mean that man at the door and in the picture next to your bed is my father." She asked

"Yes," Emma says quietly

"Does he know?"

"No I was waiting to surprise him when he came home from basic training so we could be a family that he always wanted to be with me. But he dumped me, and I couldn't tell him then, because I didn't know if he loved me and I didn't want to have him here if he didn't want you, but there was one good thing that he gave me and that's you, I will always have a part of him in my heart because I have been in love with him since I was 12 years old. He will always be with me inside of you. Whenever I look at you I think of Sean I think how much I love and miss him." I say crying

"Why didn't you just tell him now" Amber asked

"Because he's getting married." I say

"But mom, he was yours first and he deserved to know that I'm his daughter and that you still love him" Amber says

"I can't that was the first time I've talked to him in years just leave it alone okay Amber" I say

"Can you catch the bus today I decided I'm taking a mental health day" I say walking back up the stairs

Ambers POV

"Okay mom, I'll see you later." I saying walking out the door.

"I have to tell him, I have to tell Sean" I think to myself

_Now which house was it, no, no, no, no, that's the one._

I knock on the door and Sean comes to the door.

"Hi dad"


End file.
